


The Road To Nowhere

by redfiona



Category: WWE Wrestling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that when this ends, it won't be anyone's fault, it'll be circumstance that gets them, but that knowledge doesn't make this any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Nowhere

They were driving through goodness knew where, Arizona. Or rather Sylvain was driving. Rene was asleep or dozing at least. Sylvain knew that 'the road rules' said he should wake Rene up, but it wasn't like Rene was allowed to drive the hire car. So Sylvain wasn't going to wake him.

It was his petty little rebellion against the business that was going to steal Rene away from him. It wouldn't be today, it wouldn't be next week, but one day, he'd be separated from Rene because of the wrestling industry.

He liked to imagine that that day was a long way off, especially given how young Rene looked when he slept, but Sylvain knew it would happen soon. Rene was already too good in the ring to be kept in a tag team with him.

Rene's youth sometimes shocked Sylvain, caught him when he wasn't expecting. They'd be in somewhere like Carolina and Rene couldn't drink, he couldn't drive and Sylvain had a horrible feeling that he shouldn't, legally, be doing most of the things he did to Rene, or let Rene do to him. But they agreed not to mention it, plus anyone who'd ever met Rene and didn't think he knew his own mind and what he wanted to do, never mind with who, how and when, was mad.

And every so often, at times like this, he would cast a glance at Rene and he'd practically have the wind knocked out of him. The boy was beautiful and Sylvain couldn't help himself. He wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him, right there and then, only that would wake Rene and Sylvain was driving.

He knew that this fondness - this love if he was being melodramatic and honest, neither of which he wanted to be right now - was only setting himself up for heartbreak further down the road; you should never get attached to things you can't keep.


End file.
